


Isn't he Cute When He's Thinking

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Tristan thinks Joey is cute?
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	Isn't he Cute When He's Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from AFF. Written in 2005, from a line in episode 1.

At school watching Joey and Yugi duel, Tristan threw his arm around Joey’s neck. “Isn’t he cute when he’s thinking?”

Later after visiting Yugi’s place Tristan and Joey were walking home.

“Why the hell did you have to say that?” said Joey all of a sudden.

“Say what?”

“That cute remark back at school.”

“What’s wrong Joey? What are you afraid of? Everyone finding out about us?”

“Us! There is no us!”

“What do you mean no us?” demanded Tristan turning him around and grabbing a fistful of shirt.

Joey raised his hands, “Chill out Tristan. I mean we may have sex together, but we aren’t a couple, no way.”

“Oh,” Tristan let go, “Okay, but we still get to fuck?”

“Sure we do, its fun isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah. Lots of fun. So where to tonight? My folks are away…”

“Then your place it is.”

The two ran off eager to get to Tristan’s place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Neither were shy about getting naked as quickly as possible. Pulling their clothes off and dropping them even as they moved towards Tristan’s bed. And very soon they were rolling around on it, touching with tongues and hands. Quickly arousing each other as they began their next battle. With this pair, whoever won it got to be on top. And neither of them really wanted to lose, so neither was giving in.

Tristan stopped, letting Joey think he was giving up.

“I still say that I think you are cute when you are thinking. Just like right now.”

“What?” Joey wondered what Tristan was talking about.

Then suddenly he found himself flipped onto his back and all of Tristan’s weight pinning him down and his arms being forced down as he was held.

“See, you were thinking too much Joey and now I have you where I want you.”

Joey tried to struggle, “Ah shit,” he finally said giving in, “Okay you win.”

Tristan leaned down to cover Joey’s mouth with his own, pushing his tongue inside to begin a duel that Tristan was good at.

Tristan raised his hips moving slightly so that he could better position himself between Joey’s legs and bring their two erections together, to play a little bump and grind.

The first contact of their cocks together had both moaning and craving more. So Tristan began to move undulating over his friend, making sure their lengths ground together with a pleasant friction. Joey shifted his released hands onto Tristan’s back as they slid together, moaning in unison, their eyes closed and heads back.

“Oh Gods Tris, that’s so gooood,” moaned Joey.

Tristan opened his eyes and looked down at his friend in pleasure, he looked cute then too. But he began to slow as he felt Joey grabbing him tighter, trying to make him go faster.

“Uh uh, not yet Joeyboy, you can’t come yet, I’m not finished with you.”

Joey opened his eyes as Tristan lowered his mouth to Joey’s nipples, licking, nipping and sucking on first one then the other. Joey arched under him moaning some more, his hard cock jabbing at Tristan’s body. Tristan took him by the shoulders and held him still as he continued his assault on the nipples, and up a little to his collar bone where it joined the neck, to suck hard and leave his mark on his conquest.

“Oh damn, Tris, how will I explain that if anyone sees it?”

“With our coats, who will get that close anyway,” he sat back, “Or are you doing this with someone else?”

“Oh yeah, like who?”

“Yugi maybe?”

“What! Don’t be ridiculous, he’s too… erh…”

“Small?”

“How would I know that?”

“How indeed idiot, I was talking about his height.”

“Oh, just get on with it. I only screw with you genius.”

“Don’t I know it,” muttered Tristan as he returned his attention to Joey’s body. 

Tristan began to move lower, leaving little marks all the way down Joey’s body as he moved. 

“Oh come on Tris, I’m hurtin’ here, suck me off will ya?”

“Hey who’s in charge here?” said Tristan sitting up and admiring his handiwork, or rather mouth work. 

“Shit I’m not going to gym for a week,” said Joey also seeing it.

“Do you ever go anyway?”

“Yes I do, smart mouth.”

Tristan smiled, he loved ticking Joey off, even here in bed. His eyes wandered to Joey’s dripping cock. It definitely was hard and red looking. But Tristan decided that he was not going to do what Joey wanted so badly, at least not yet. Instead he reached for his tube of lube in his bedside table. He truly hoped his mother never looked in there or he’d have some explaining to do.

Joey watched him with big eyes, “Aww,” he moaned. Looked like Tristan was going to take him without sucking him.

But after liberally covering his fingers Tristan moved his hand to Joey’s cock and slowly began to slide up and down it, occasionally flicking his thumb over the head causing Joey the cry out and arch up. As he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, he never noticed Tristan leaning down to take the head into his mouth while his hand still worked the lower part of his cock.

Joey clutched at the sheets and moaned even louder, trying to thrust up for more pleasure, but Tristan wouldn’t let him, he continued as he was, slipping his other hand up to play with Joey’s nipples, pinching and flicking at them.

It didn’t take long before Joey screamed out and came into Tristan’s mouth. Only then did his friend let him go, and begin to push his legs further apart, raising them up and over his shoulders then slicking his fingers again and slipping one into the spasming hole as Joey came down from his orgasm. Tristan certainly gave him no relief as he pushed in a second finger and was soon scissoring them within the loosening channel. Pretty soon Joey was pushing back on the invaders as the third slipped in and he was more than ready.

Tristan moved in closer and pulled Joey to him as he pushed his way inside the heated body. There was very little resistance from Joey as he thrust in hard and pulled out quickly setting up a fast pace, his hands holding Joey’s hips as he rocked into him. Again Joey’s hands clutched at the sheets as he moaned and cried out with his friend. They had done this dance many times before and both of them enjoyed it very much. And again it did not take Tristan long before he sped up further and pumped in harder before screaming out his climax, shooting his load into Joey’s body with his own back bowed forward.

Tristan pulled out and let go of Joey, before collapsing beside him to pant like a racehorse after a hard race. Once he had himself in control again he turned onto his side, raising himself up on an elbow to look down at his partner. It seemed Joey was already out of it.

“You look even cuter when you’re asleep,” he said with a smile and flopped down himself. Pulling a blanket over them he joined his friend in sleep.

THE END


End file.
